


A Welcome Distraction (The Scheming Royal Remix)

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be no surprise to anyone (especially to Merlin) that Arthur is not exactly a morning person. What IS a surprise (especially to Merlin) is the new tactic that Arthur uses to stay in bed a while longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction (The Scheming Royal Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're gorgeous and I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892493) by [Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreckage/pseuds/Wreckage). 



I’m still in that hazy, rather brilliant state that exists between being asleep and being awake when I hear the door open.  Merlin doesn’t exactly make much of an effort to be quiet when he enters my chambers each morning.   

I burrow down deeper into my blankets, a slight smile on my lips.  With one eye barely open, I watch as he places the breakfast tray on my desk.  My eye quickly closes when he pulls the curtains back, allowing sunlight to spill across my bed. I groan in protest, raising one arm in front of my face, and that’s when I hear his cheerful morning greeting.

“Rise and shine!”

I catch a glimpse of his perpetually happy face, framed in sunlight, and before I know it, the words spill from my mouth.  

“You’re gorgeous and I love you.”

He stops - he had been in the process of laying out my clothing - and turns to me.  “Come again?”

“I’m game if you are,” I reply with a shrug.

“No, no,” he stammers, his face flushing a deep shade of red.  “What did you say just then?”

I stretch, the sheets pooling at my abdomen.  “Would you like me to write it down?”

“No, I’d like you to repeat it.”

“Since when do you go around making demands of your king?”

“Since he’s turned into a professional idiot.”

I have to smile at that.  There is no denying that there is a part of me that loves it when we get to engage in a healthy bit of verbal sparring.  Very deliberately, I lie back against my pillows and pull the blankets over my head before I repeat the sentiment in a whisper.  I can sense him moving closer to the bed, his frustration no doubt rising, and when the bed dips and he’s sitting next to me, I pounce.  In mere seconds he’s in my arms, my own arms pinning him into the mattress.

“I said, you’re gorgeous, and I love you,” I repeat.  Having him here, like this, beneath me, well… there’s nothing like it in the world.  There was nothing like it last night, either.  It’s actually Merlin’s fault that I am in no hurry to get out of this bed, for he was unusually insatiable last night.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m not exactly complaining.

**  
**  


“You… you’re distracting me,” he whispers.  His protest is tempered a bit when he turns his head slightly to give me better access to the warm, soft skin of his neck.  

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“You’re, um, expected.  The ambassador… your meeting…”  He positively purrs as I gently tug on his earlobe with my teeth.  His hands latch onto my hair, his hips arching up slightly against my own.

“The ambassador can wait.”

“Ah, so that’s your play.”

“My play?”

“Clearly, you thought that you would get to stay in your bed longer if you brought me into it with you.”

“It worked last night.”

“That was last night.  You get points for effort, but none for originality.”

“I resent that implication, Merlin.”

“You can resent it all day long, my lord,” he breathes, answering my narrowed eyes with a grin, “but that won’t make it any less true.”

“How very dare you,” I protest, my hand on my heart.  “Truly, I am wounded.”

“I’ll alert the kingdom.  Now get up.”

“I should spank you for your insolence.”

“If you will get out of bed and attend to your meeting with the ambassador, I’ll let you,” he says casually.  

Merlin burst out laughing as he watched me practically launch myself out of bed.  What can I say, an incentive is an incentive, after all.  We come to a compromise in the end, and once I am fully dressed he lies with me on the bed and allows me to share my breakfast with him.  After a while, he gently reminds me that no matter how much I don’t want to, it’s imperative that I get my day started.  He pulls me up and to my feet, leading me to the door.

“My lord-” he begins.

“No,” I shake my head, interrupting him with a kiss.  “Don’t call me that, not here.  Please?”

He smiles softly at my request.  “Arthur, I mean.”

“Much better.  Now, what is it you wanted to say?” I ask, Merlin brushing stray crumbs from my shirt.  He pauses, looking up and into my eyes.

“Only that you are gorgeous,” he whispers, his fingers lacing through my own, “and I love you.”


End file.
